


Happy birthday, Jaden

by jyo_on_hiatus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: F/M, Fankids - Freeform, M/M, future!gx, gx rivalshipping angst obviously, happy b-day jaden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15845490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyo_on_hiatus/pseuds/jyo_on_hiatus
Summary: It's August 31 and Chazz doesn't know if he should text Jaden and telling him "happy birthday", even if they don't meet each other since three years. Now, Chazz has a wife and a son. But Jaden?





	Happy birthday, Jaden

**Author's Note:**

> hEEEYYY I'M BACK WITH MY SHITTY FANFICTIONS (kiLL ME BECAUSE I'M IN A BLOCK BUT I'M STILL TRYING TO WRITE SOMETHING)  
> well, as you may know, in japan it's already the 31 of august, i know it because some japanese people i follow on twitter are already posting their fanarts  
> i know that i'm early, but i wanted to post it now because,, idk but i wanted to post it now  
> so  
> hope you like it;;

Chazz looked at his phone, staring the screen. He sighed, it was the August 31, precisely Jaden’s birthday. Princeton didn’t see the _Slifer slacker_ since the diploma, Yuki left before the party that was having place in the male dormitory of the Obelisk Blue.

Since then, Chazz was busy with some Duels, and became a Pro Duelist; but he didn’t continued that profession: he preferred to be a politician, since he wanted to recover the Princeton Corporation. After that thoughts, he looked down in the direction of a child that looked like him, well, he was his son.

«What are you doing, _Kenny_?» he asked, stroking his hair, «Where’s mom?».

The child was called Kenneth, and he was one year old in that time. Kenny didn’t answered to the father, but continued to look at him with a perplexed glance. Chazz arched an eyebrow, looking at the son and shifting his hand from the child’s hair.

«Don’t look at me like that.» the father said, «I don’t know where she is, maybe is still at work. We shouldn’t disturb her».

Kenneth almost ignored him and seated on Chazz’s legs, holding his shirt. The kid looked at him, he seemed worried about the father; he raised his left hand, trying to reach his phone. Obviously he didn’t know how a telephone could work, but seeing that Chazz was looking at it with a sad gaze, made him worry about it.

The father sighed and turned away his phone, «What is your problem?» and then asked, with a cold tone.

«D-dad…» the kid muttered. He couldn’t talk too much, the child could only say “dad”, “daddy”, “mommy”, “mom”, so he didn’t know how to communicate that he was worried because he saw the father sad.

«What…?» Chazz murmured gently, «Tell me, if you can…».

Kenneth’s eyes began to shine looking at him, and then pointed at the phone, that was rested on the sofa next to them. Chazz understood – or rather, he believed that – what was saying his son, and looked down.

«No,» he said, shaking his head, «I can’t do that» continued, and the kid looked at him, perplexed. «It’s been three years… I don’t know where he is, I don’t even… know… if he’s alive… or… if he wants to look for us…» the raven haired guy began to cry and covered his face with his hands. Obviously, also his son began to cry, he didn’t know how to react to his father crying, he couldn’t do anything for him. He was just a child.

When Chazz heard Kenny cry, tried to stop and took him in his arms, holding him and stroking his head.

«No, no, no… I’m sorry…» he murmured, trying to cuddle his son to calm him, «I’m sorry… you shouldn’t have seen your daddy cry… I’m so sorry…».

Kenneth calmed down and enjoyed the father’s cuddles, hugging him tightly. The kid stopped crying and looked up, at Chazz’s eyes, they were always filled in tears, but it was like the tears didn’t fall, so the kid was slightly happy for this, he didn’t want to see his father crying again.

«Your daddy won’t cry anymore…» and the boy stroked his hair, «It’s a promise».

Then, Chazz looked up and noticed his wife opening the entrance door of their house. His wife was Emeralda, she was still working for Aster and helping Chazz finding a new work for him. The woman smiled and approached to him, kissing his lips.

«Hey, sweetie…» she said, seating next to him and taking Kenneth in her arms, «You were here the whole time?».

«Yes…» he answered, taking again his phone, «Today’s the 31 of August…».

Emeralda looked at him, perplexed, «And?» then she invited him to continue.

«It’s Jaden’s birthday…» Chazz sadly murmured, turning towards her, «I… don’t know what to do. I still have his number, but I don’t know if he changed it, so we can’t look for him anymore… after all, it’s been three years since… then…».

The purple haired woman sighed, «Why don’t you try? Don’t be so scared…» and stroked his knee, sweetly. Chazz didn’t expect his wife to be so supportive, even if it was Jaden. Emeralda knew Jaden because she met him at the Duel Academy, and Mike was messing with Chazz trying to make Aster lose the Duel against him.

But when she married the youngest of the Princeton family, he told her all about Jaden. He even told her that they were lovers in the first and second year of school. It all stopped at the third year, Chazz was jealous of Jesse, and he believed that Jaden was in love with him, betraying the raven haired guy.

After that mess with Yubel, Chazz somehow wanted to forget him, and didn’t want to be his boyfriend anymore. That’s why he began to fall in love with Emeralda, and then married her; but he was at the same time so confused. He really loved his wife, and obviously loved their child, but sometimes he was thinking about Jaden. Thinking about how they loved each other.

Their bond and love was really strong. Nobody knew about them, only Syrus did, because before Hassleberry came to Jaden and Syrus’ room, Chazz was with them – and his room and the whole dormitory was being fully restored. When Chazz was in their room, sometimes slept with Jaden, in the brunette’s bed or in his own bed. He missed these memories, he didn’t know how to forget them. Perhaps it was impossible.

The raven haired boy slightly shook his head, looking down again, «I… I don’t know…» he whispered, «I don’t know…» he covered his face with his hands, hoping he wasn’t going to cry again, after all, Kenneth was watching them.

Emeralda gave him a kiss on his cheek and smiled, «Just give it a try» she gently said, «I’m going to take Kenny to sleep, you can do what you want and feel. Follow your heart» and stood up from the couch.

«He-hey…» Chazz stammered, looking at his wife, that was turning towards him.

«I love you…» he then said, smiling.

«Aww…» the woman smiled, slightly blushing, «I love you too…» and she went to their room, always holding Kenneth in her arms.

Chazz stayed in the sofa and looked at his phone, clicking the “text messages” icon. He had texted with his wife, Aster, and some days ago with Syrus, that was asking if he saw Jaden because the birthday was near. He sighed and clicked on “new message”, then the screen changed and there was only “to:” and the space was empty, so he wrote “Jaden Yuki” on it.

The last message was on March 4 2014, and their conversation was pretty short. He rapidly read the old messages and then began to write.

“ _Hey, Jaden. It’s been three years and we hadn’t have a moment to meet each other, but I’m assuming you’re always busy with your journey._

_I don’t know if this message will be short or long, I just want to tell you… happy birthday, and… I really miss you so much._

_I know, you’re already laughing because “The Chazz” said “I miss you” to a Slifer slacker like you. But… that’s only the truth._

_You’re not a Slifer anymore, so… I won’t even call you like that anymore. I don’t even know if you’ll receive this message or if you have the same phone number, so perhaps I’m writing these things and it was useless._

_That’s all, I guess…_

_Happy birthday again, and… I love you, I still love you, and I hope you’re fine and you’re having fun…_

_Goodbye_ ”

He sent the message, and then covered his face with his hands, crying again. Fortunately he could vent it out, because Kenneth wasn’t around, so even the kid couldn’t be worried about him again.

«What if he’ll never read it…? What if… he’ll take me as an idiot…?» he whispered to himself, continuing to cry.

 

Meanwhile, Jaden was seated on a bench, looking at the sea. He heard his phone ringing, with the text message ringtone. Right after, when he was taking his phone, Blair was seating next to him, holding in her arms a kid that looked like them.

«I guess we’ll never find a good restaurant to go, their menus are without the kids’ menu».

«Don’t worry, we’ll find it, trust me» the brunette guy looked at the phone, and when he saw Chazz’s name on the screen, his eyes were opening wide, «Chazz…?».

«Chazz?» Blair repeated, « _That_ Chazz? What did he do?».

«He texted me…» Jaden clicked to the notification and began to read his long message, «Oh… my…» he then stood up from the bench, «Blair, can you wait me there? I’m calling him».

«Oh, sure».

Yuki decided to go under a tree and called Princeton on the phone. It was so weird he wasn’t answering, but after few seconds, he heard something. Chazz was in silence, so the brunette began to talk.

«Hey…» he smiled, «I read your message, and… well… thank you so much…».

«D-did you really read it…?» the raven haired boy sounded surprised, even if he was still crying.

«Obviously… it was a long message, but I know you put all your love on it…» they stayed in silence for some seconds, then Jaden began to talk again, «I still love you too…».

«R-really?» Chazz exclaimed, «I’m… not an idiot to you?».

The brunette haired boy giggled, «Why would you be an idiot to me? You’re smarter than me, even you said that, remember?».

«Y-yeah, but, I don’t know…».

After that, Jaden stopped giggling and began to be serious, «Are you crying?» he asked, «The Chazz shouldn’t cry».

«I can’t stop…» Chazz answered, stammering.

The brunette sighed, «We will meet, one day» he said then, smiling, «I promise».

«R-really?».

«Yeah».

They stayed again for few seconds in silence. Jaden looked at the sea, «I should invite you sometimes…».

Princeton hesitated, but he tried to ask, «Are you having a good time?».

«Yes. What about you?».

«O-oh, me too…» then he paused, «Well… I should go, now».

«Me too. Don’t forget that we’ll meet one day. I love you».

«I love you too».

Their call finished, and Jaden returned to the bench, seating next to Blair, smiling at her. «He’s fine» he said, «No need to worry».

The blue haired girl smiled back, holding their child, «That’s good» she answered then, «Well… shall we go to look for another restaurant?».

«Sure».


End file.
